Wrapped around prom-ises
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris never wanted to attend a prom in the first place but Chef said it best: 'She's got you wrapped around her finger'


Disclaimer: Nada!

* * *

It was a Thursday evening at the Playa and it was a laid back kind of day with some of the contestants going back home for vacation or to finish a semester of school before returning to the Playa to start filming another season. Chris was in his room enjoying the rare moment of quiet that this place offered him from time to time. However, Chris's quiet time wouldn't be lasting as long as he thought. There was a knock on his door, it grew louder each time. Chris didn't want to leave his hot tub, he didn't care about the problems these contestants had, he never did.

"I'm coming!" Chris yelled to the door knocker as he sighed and threw a robe on before opening the door.

"Took you long enough." Courtney told him when he finally answered it.

"What?" Chris glared at her. "What do you want? Why are you even here? I thought you were going to spend a semester at school before the new season."

"I am!" Courtney yelled at him. "I came back this weekend to get you!"

"Why?" Chris asked her as he sat down on his bed. "You came back here to go in the hot tub?"

"No!" Courtney yelled at him. "You told me you'd go to my prom this weekend with me!"

"I did?" Chris had to think about it. "I don't remember agreeing to it and I don't really wanna go to a cheesy prom."

"You told me on the phone!" Courtney yelled. " I told you about it two weeks ago, were you even paying attention to what I said?"

"To be completely honest, I wasn't listening." Chris chuckled. "I rarely listen to people on the phone, just ask the producers."

"You don't even listen to me when I speak to you?!" Courtney asked, she was mad now. "Chris, I'm demanding you take me to my prom this weekend. I told everyone that my date was the host of Total Drama and if you don't go, I'm going to look stupid."

"Can't you just ask someone else to go?" Chris suggested. "Maybe someone who would want to go to one of these stupid things?"

"If I ask someone else if they want to go, that means that I'm also going to find someone else to date." Courtney reminded the host. "It also means that I'm not going to come back here until my contract says I have to."

"That's harsh." Chris pointed out. "I said I didn't want to go to the stupid prom, not that I didn't want to hang out and make out at the playa."

"It's entirely up to you." Courtney told him. "This means everything to me in an attempt to balance the show and my schoolwork for my future."

"Do you have the dress?" Chris asked. "Did you bring it with you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Courtney smirked. "I'm a CIT and I always come prepared."

"Let's see the dress." Chris agreed with a sigh.

Courtney left the room and returned 10 minutes later. Chris threw his regular clothes on and looked at the clock in his room. This was taking Courtney way to long, he was starting to regret asking to even see the damn dress. While she was gone, Chef popped in Chris's room to bring him dinner that he went and picked up for himself and Chris.

"Is she coming back?" Chef asked when Chris told him what they were waiting for.

"I'm starting to think she's gone." Chris chuckled as he took a bite of his burger. "Oh well, I really didn't want to go to a prom anyway."

"That's why you don't date 17 year olds." Chef reminded him. "Remember when you asked me what could possibly go wrong with dating a teenage contestant? Let's add prom to the list."

"I didn't take Courtney to be one of those prom going types." Chris sighed. "I thought she'd be more mature then that. It's not like I made a date with Katie or Sadie."

"You tried with Heather..." Chef reminded Chris and rolled his eyes. "Don'tcha remember how far you pushed her in season one?"

"Yeah, that was before..." Chris replied to Chef as he started to lose his train of thought when Courtney walked back into the room.

"You like it?" Courtney walked over to Chris, holding the back of her dress. "Zip me up?"

"You ain't even goin' yet, girl." Chef told Courtney and rolled his eyes.

"Chef, shut up!" Chris told his friend and stood up to zip Courtney's dress up. "This is...uh, well decent."

"You mean perfect?" Courtney turned and glared.

"Yeah..." Chris smirked at Courtney and looked her up and down. "Perfect."

"I got the baby blue to go with your tux from TDA which I'm hoping you'll be wearing." Courtney told the host as she looked at herself up and down in the mirror. "I just need to get my hair done tomorrow. Maybe a nice up-do?"

"No, No..." Chris told her while watching her play with her hair. "Leave it just the way it is. You look amazing just like that..."

"I assume this means I'm watching the place this weekend?" Chef sighed and asked the two. "When is this thing?"

"Tomorrow night." Courtney smiled at Chef. "I'm going to ask Dakota to help me with my hair, assuming that I have a date and will be attending prom."

"He will." Chef told Courtney as he sighed. "I can already tell by the look on his face, he will. That's what happens when you have him wrapped around your finger."

"I'm not wrapped around her finger!" Chris told Chef with a glare. "It's just a really smokin' hot dress and it brings out her ass-sets."

"C'mon man..." Chef sighed. "That's a bad joke."

"I'm going to go talk to Dakota about my hair and make-up!" Courtney told Chris with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"A skin tight dress is all it takes and you're as good as wrapped and whipped..." Chef told Chris the second Courtney left the room.

* * *

Prom night came, Courtney looked hot and Chris was hoping he'd get to take that dress off her later in his room. Prom was exactly what Chris expected it to be and that was loud music and idiotic teenagers running around all night and acting like idiots. Courtney made him take prom pictures with her and get her punch. The problem was that stupid teenagers who he wasn't under contract with tried to speak with him and they also kept speaking to Courtney.

"Courtney!" some girl yelled right in Chris's ear as he was attempting to have a conversation with her. "I can't believe you brought him!"

"You can believe it, Tiffany..." Courtney told the girl and rolled her eyes. "He's standing right here."

"Do you realize how cool it is you brought the host of Total Drama with you?!" Tiffany yelled. "I always heard he was kind of an asshole but it's obvious he cares about you guys enough to go and do these things for you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked the Girl who's name he learned with Tiffany. "I'm not an asshole unless I'm forced to be surrounded by teenagers who get on my nerves, kind of like you are...right now."

"I just meant it's really cool how you go all out to do things for the contestants!" Tiffany laughed. "I mean, you brought Courtney to her prom. That's so cool, just like when you helped Trent tune up his guitar! I had no idea you played!"

"That's Chris Mclean for you..." Courtney awkwardly laughed as Chris glared at her. "He's always looking out for us. When I told him just how much it would mean for a celebrity like him to make an appearance here tonight, he just couldn't wait to come."

"Chris, can we dance a little later?" Another random teenage girl came over and begged.

"Chris, I'm getting some punch." Courtney told him, cutting the girl off. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I really don't wan-" Chris tried to tell her but she pulled him away by the arm. "Okay, I'm coming! What?"

"I just need you to go with it." Courtney informed Chris. "Trent and the guitar? How you're decent to us at the playa? I told everyone here that you're actually a nice guy when the camera's are off and you're at our prom because you're excited to meet your fans at my school."

"Why would you tell them that?" Chris demanded to know from Courtney. "I'm not a nice guy off camera and I don't play nice with the contestants _and _I certainly _do not _look out for them!"

"You're nice to me." Courtney grinned at Chris. "That's all that matters. I told them you came here tonight because you look after us because they don't know what we have."

"So, these people have no clue about how you were on the show?" Chris smirked and rolled his eyes.

"They know what I do on camera, idiot." Courtney playfully told him as she smacked his arm lightly. "They just don't know what I, well we do off camera and how extra nice you are to me."

"They don't know we're technically dating?" Chris asked her. "Whatever, is there alcohol here?"

"No." Courtney sighed. "I just wanted to come here with you. The prom is almost over and you've only danced with me two times."

"Be glad I danced with you at all, this music sucks ass." Chris reminded her as they looked over at the DJ who looked way to into it.

"I can't really argue with that..." Courtney admitted. "I did bring something of yours from the playa and after tonight, I think we could both use some."

Courtney reached into her clutch and pulled out a small travel sized bottle of vodka and poured it into Chris's punch and smirked.

"I said this prom didn't have alcohol, I never said I didn't bring you some." Courtney kissed Chris on the cheek. "I grabbed some from your room before we left."

"Willing to break rules for me." Chris grabbed her hand. "That's what I like about you. It can also be fun to sneak around together."

"You wanna call a limo and bail?" Courtney asked Chris. "My feet are killing me."

"Take the heels off." Chris instructed her. "I'll carry them to the limo, ya know? because I'm a nice host when the camera's are off?"

"Shut up!" Courtney blushed but took off her shoes and handed them to Chris. As they walked out to the limo Chris called for, he took one long swig of the spiked drink.

"You want some?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah." Courtney smiled and finished off the drink. "You wanna go somewhere and help me take this dress off?"

"The dress looks amazing on you but it also looks amazing off you..." Chris took her and and the two managed to avoid everyone as they made their way to their limo. Courtney's dress was off before they made it back to the playa.

* * *

**Just a bit of Chrisney fluff! It's not my best but I really had the idea of Chris taking Courtney to a prom in my head for a long time! Enjoy! I have more Chrisney, Malcan and updates on stories I haven't updated in years on the way! **


End file.
